Leya
by Polymorphe
Summary: L'histoire d'un commandant Shepard parmi tant d'autres. Celle qu'on passe généralemnt sous silence : comment a commencé sa vie, et d'où vient sa force.


Avant-propos : J'ai emprunté l'univers de Mass Effect à Bioware, mais comme je n'avais pas le Codex Intergalactique sur les genoux, j'avoue, il peut y avoir quelques erreurs...Il y aura probablement une suite, avec le même personnage, pour raconter un ou deux passages du jeu.

--

Les rires retentissaient encore, malgré leur essouflement. Dans la nuit gelée, leur pas de course glissait au sol et leurs ombres sur les murs. Les flammes étaient si vives. C'était sûrement la plus belle chose qu'ils aient jamais vue. Mais Leya ne s'était pas retournée une seule fois. Elle ne riait pas. Elle n'était pas très douée pour ça. Et d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas allumé ce feu pour s'amuser. Ses "petits camarades", pourtant, s'en étaient donnés à coeur joie. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça, au juste ? Ils n'étaient pas spécialement méchants, à l'orphelinat. Secs, bien sûrs. Mais ils avaient beaucoup de travail. Violents, évidemment. Mais ces petits monstres le méritaient bien. Non, elle n'éprouvait aucune haine, à cet instant précis. Elle courait, droit devant.

L'aube était proche, et le sang était chaud sur ses lèvres. La douleur réchauffait son corps sans sommeil, et elle s'élança sur son ancien compagnon de chambre. Pourquoi se battaient-ils ? Elle avait déjà oublié. Ils avaient mis tellement de temps à élaborer soigneusement leur plan. Qui allumerait quoi et où. Ils étaient devenus presque amis. Oui, ils avaient même ri ensemble. Mais Leya n'est pas douée pour avoir des amis. Seulement 10 ans et déjà la fierté d'un lion. Qu'ils aillent au diable. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable. Après avoir enfoui son assaillant dans le sang et la neige, les poings meurtris et les yeux furieux, elle dissuada d'un regard les autres d'avoir l'audace de la défier. Ils ramassèrent leur compère, et la laissèrent seule. Bon débarras. Elle ne les hait pas vraiment. C'est son coeur qui bat trop vite, c'est tout. Elle n'est pas vraiment triste. C'est juste le froid qui lui serre le coeur. Oui, ça doit être ça.

Il est midi et elle a mal aux pieds. Un peu faim, aussi. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Car il avait tellement neigé, cette nuit-là, que toute la ville avait été recouverte. Et ses yeux bleus s'émerveillaient de cette pureté. Qui craint la faim ? Qui craint la douleur ? Qui craint le désespoir face à tant de beauté ? Qui craint l'avenir ? Qui craint la solitude quand le ciel est descendu sur terre ? Et ses petits pas d'enfants traçaient un sillon dans les ruelles tandis qu'elle errait au hasard, et ses grands yeux savouraient chaque seconde la poésie simple des flocons de neige.

Mais la nuit fut froide et mordante. Réfugiée sous un préau, Leya fixait sans plus la voir la mosaïque blanche sur ce voile noir. Il fallait qu'elle lutte, mais elle n'avait plus la force. Le gel enfonçait mille aiguilles dans ses membres, et l'engourdissement plus que le sommeil la gagnait. Allait-elle se réveiller, demain matin ? Et si elle mourait...Qui la pleurerait ? L'enterrerait-on ? Qui viendrait à la cérémonie ? Qui verserait une larme pour elle ? Qui se souviendrait d'elle ? Peu importait le froid. Elle n'avait jamais connu la chaleur. Elle n'avait jamais ri sincèrement avec qui que ce soit. Personne ne l'avait jamais serrée dans ses bras. Jamais elle n'avait eu de maison. Bien sûr elle avait eu un toit. Mais aucun foyer. Elle n'était pas malheureuse, là-bas. Mais elle n'avait jamais été heureuse. Nulle part. Elle avait tellement froid...Elle ne se réveillerait sûrement pas, demain matin. Elle allait mourir entre un carton et un frigidaire cassé, enveloppée dans un vieux sac plastique. Et personne n'en saura jamais rien.

Personne ne l'avait jamais aimée...Mais...Peut-être l'aimerait-on un jour ? Peut être un jour serait-elle importante pour quelqu'un ? Et quelqu'un la pleurerait lorsqu'elle mourrait ? Mais où ? Mais quand ? Elle avait si froid, si faim, si sommeil...Mais elle ne saura pas si elle meurt là. Elle se redresse. Et, lentement, se relève. Ses pieds sont si engourdis qu'elle a l'impression de marcher sur des lames de rasoirs. Mais elle avance. Le froid la blesse, la faim la tenaille, mais elle avance de plus en plus vite. Elle court, droit devant. Elle court, toute la nuit durant. Elle pleure, parce qu'elle a mal. Elle pleure, parce qu'elle est seule. Mais elle court vers demain.

Il est mort et elle l'a tué. Elle ne voulait pas. Mais il ne respire plus. Il lui avait fait tellement peur, elle a cru qu'elle allait mourir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, alors elle l'a tué. Les autres vont arriver. Ils vont l'emmener et la mettre en prison, ou peut être même l'exécuter. Mais il est mort et elle l'a tué. Comment pourrait-elle bouger ? Il est mort et on va l'enterrer. Et à l'enterrement des gens vont pleurer pour lui. Il a une femme ? Il a des enfants ? Il a des parents ? Il a des frères et soeurs ? Il a des amis ? Ca fait beaucoup de gens qui vont pleurer. Et elle, elle n'a toujours personne. Trois ans d'errance et de vols, de nuits froides et de bagarres. Tout ça pour voir demain se lever. Mais le policier étendu devant elle ne verra pas demain. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus le tuer. Les voilà. Ils arrivent pour la chercher. Elle se laissera emmener.

Leya n'avait pas compris grand chose. Elle avait presque oublié comment on parlait. Mais apparemment, ils n'allaient pas l'exécuter. Ils ont dit qu'elle était trop jeune. Mais ces grands murs ressemblaient à une prison, quand même. A l'intérieur, elle retrouva les chambres communes, le réfectoire et les salles de cours. Mais l'uniforme était différent. Comme si ces trois années d'errance n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve...Ou plutôt comme si le cauchemar recommençait. Elle l'acceptait. Elle était certes retournée à son état sauvage, et n'avait vécu que par instinct et violence. Néanmoins elle avait appris beaucoup de choses. Surtout ce qu'elle ne savait pas. Ce qui lui manquait. Et surtout, elle avait tué quelqu'un. Et ce sentiment de déchéance, de culpabilité et de honte, l'oppressait. Elle acceptait sa pénitence, elle la suppliait, même. Elle voulait changer. Elle voulait devenir meilleure.

Elle but les enseignements de l'Armée, elle s'en délecta comme un assoiffé d'une source. Elle apprit la dignité, l'honneur, le devoir. Elle dévora la propagande, mais surtout, elle excella au combat. Sa force sauvage fut domptée, et bientôt nul ne lui résista dans tout le camp. Et enfin, elle obtenait ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé : la reconnaissance. Car elle avait aussi découvert l'admiration, enfin des gens étaient dignes de respect à ses yeux. Et pour gagner à son tour leur respect, elle redoubla d'efforts et de travail. Tout ça pour un peu d'attention. Pour l'instant béni où on poserait un regard fier sur elle. Elle se meurtrissait à la tâche, elle travaillait jusqu'à l'épuisement, pour un semblant d'affection. Elle n'avait que ça. Ca lui suffisait amplement.

Elle avait 19 ans. Un exploit qu'une aussi jeune recrue soit déjà à la tête de sa propre escouade, en mission spéciale pour l'Alliance. Elle allait d'honneur en honneur, rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter son ascension vers la gloire. Jusqu'à - bien sûr - ce fameux jour.

--

- Vous avez bien compris ? Il s'agit de libérer les prisonniers en priorité ! Vous devez les faire sortir à tout prix ! La structure est instable, le terrain ne nous permet pas de nous attarder !

- Mais major ...

- Suffit, Shepard !

Leya ne se laissa pas démonter :

- ...Vous allez les laisser s'enfuir ? Quel est l'intérêt de libérer les prisonniers s'ils en feront d'autres plus tard ?

- Obéissez, Shepard ! Descendez là dedans et revenez avec les prisonniers ou ne revenez pas !

Leya se mordit la lèvre, et ses grands yeux bleus ne quittèrent pas le visage de son supérieur. A contrecoeur, elle finit par dire :

- Bien, Major Kyle.

L'intérieur de la mine était humide et suintait la rouille. Leya était accompagnée de 15 soldats - un peu trop pour une mission qui nécessitait de la discrétion, mais les esclavagistes étaient bien plus nombreux. Sans compter la trentaine esclaves à escorter. Bien sûr les renforts les attendaient au vaisseau, mais ils ne devaient pas échouer : ils devaient frapper vite, bien, et assurer la fuite sans encombres. Discrètement, ils avancaient toujours plus profond dans la mine. L'air devenait lourd. La descente semblait interminable. Mais bientôt ils distinguèrent une intense lumière rouge, et surent qu'ils étaient arrivés au premier point stratégique. En effet, alors que Shepard et deux de ses camarades s'avançaient le plus discrètement possible, ils dénombrèrent les 27 civils capturés, occupés au travail nocif de désassemblage illégaux de moteurs volés. Leya observa avec précaution le terrain : seulement 9 gardes s'occupaient des esclaves. Cela voulait dire que le gros des troupes devait s'affairer plus bas. La situation était tout simplement idéale. Presque trop facile. Avec quelques gestes, Shepard s'adressa à ses hommes et en un éclair ils surgirent dans la pièce. Annihiler les Butariens fut un jeu d'enfant, et déjà les soldats rompaient les liens des civils. Leya se tourna vers eux, et leur ordonna de sortir le plus vite possible - et ils ne demandaient que ça.

- Vous aussi. Dépechez vous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Shepard ? demanda le sergent Hopkins.

- J'obéis aux ordres du major. Escortez les otages, vite.

- Et vous ? demanda une jeune fille dans ses recrues.

- J'assure vos arrières.

- Mais bien sûr !

Un grand gaillard aux trop grandes dents se rapprocha de Leya, Terry Lawrence, ils avaient vécu ensemble au camp. Un imbécile de la pire espèce : celle des têtus.

- J'te connais, Leya, tu vas aller chercher la tête de leur chef et la rapporter à Kyle en lui disant "J'avais raison !". Et là encore tu vas rafler toutes les médailles ! Eh ben non, pas cette fois ma grande, j'y vais aussi !

- Ce n'est pas pour "rafler des médailles", Terry ! C'est pour boucler une fois pour toutes ces enfoirés de Butariens !

- Ca revient au même, Leya. Je viens avec toi, c'est tout !

Elle se renfrogna, mais ne trouva rien à redire.

- Moi aussi, dit calmement Hopkins.

- Quoi ?

- Moi aussi !

- Pareil !

Spontanément, tous ses soldats s'étaient rassemblés auprès d'elle, et la regardaient d'un air déterminé.

- M, mais, balbutia-t-elle, les otages !...

- Les otages ne vont rencontrer personne, on a été en ligne droite sans croiser qui que ce soit, et ce périmètre est sécurisé !

- Le major ne va pas...

- Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas apprécier ! Il va regretter de pas être descendu ! plaisanta Terry.

- En tout cas on ne vous laissera pas, Shepard ! lui sourit la jeune fille rousse.

Et soudain une pensée l'assaillit : "Je ne suis pas seule". Pour la première fois...Elle serra son fusil encore plus fort dans ses mains. Non elle n'était pas seule. Et elle n'échouerait pas.

- Dépèche-toi !! Allez, monte !

- Non !! Je reste !

- Monte et snipe-les, bordel de merde ! Il faut bien quelqu'un pour nous couvrir, imbécile !

Qui aurait pu prédire que les galeries seraient aussi labyrinthiques ? Et que c'était presque une mini-ville entière grouillant de Butariens qui s'était installée au coeur de la mine ? Il n'avait pas fallu 5 minutes pour que la moitié de l'escouade tombe à terre. Acculée dans une remise, le reste de la troupe s'efforçait de survivre. Cependant aucune requête de repli n'avait été émise : tacitement, les soldats s'étaient mis d'accord pour se battre jusqu'au bout. Terry entraînait Leya en haut d'une plate-forme d'ascenseur et l'y projeta :

- T'as pas intérêt à te planter ! On va les distraire tant que tu peux ! Butes-en un maximum !!

Leya ne put rien dire de plus, son camarade s'était déjà élancé au coeur de la bataille. Sans réfléchir, elle dégaina son fusil de précision et commença à exécuter sommairement les esclavagistes un à un. Les soldats de l'Alliance les tenaient suffisament occupés pour qu'ils ne se tournent pas vers elle, mais les rares qui le firent se heurtèrent à la protection curieusement efficace de la cage d'ascenseur. Leya en avait déjà assassiné une quinzaine quand Brown fut tué. Environ sept tirs à la tête plus tard, O'Brien s'écroula. Quelques instants après, Christa se jeta sur Welman pour le protéger d'un tir, qu'elle reçut en pleine poitrine. Leya continua de tirer quand il s'élança, furieux, seul contre tous. Ca ne servit a rien de tuer ceux qui étaient près de lui, il ne tint pas une minute. Elle continuait de recharger son sniper, malgré l'horrible pression sur sa poitrine, et la rage qui lui mordait la gorge. Un cri déchirant retentit. Hopkins venait de se faire briser la colonne vertébrale. Leya tuait encore et encore, mais ils étaient innombrables. Un tir arracha un bras à Matsushita. Un autre lui ouvrit le ventre. Sa vue s'embuait, elle devait continuer. Elle vit une grenade exploser, et elle reconnut les tresses blondes de Chloé dans les décombres. Son esprit devint blanc. Plus rien n'importait, plus rien n'existait que la musique de son fusil, le rechargement, le tir, le rechargement, le tir, le rechargement, le tir...Tuer, encore tuer, toujours tuer. Les exterminer, jusqu'au dernier. Survivre, ne pas les laisser avancer, ils se rapprochaient, mais elle tirait, encore et toujours, les tirs l'atteignaient et la blessaient, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, tant qu'elle en tuait. Combien de temps encore ce jeu dura ? Ce fut éternellement court. Et bientôt elle tira dans une salle où plus personne ne tenait debout. Le bruit de ses tirs rythma le silence encore longtemps, elle était incapable d'arrêter de recharger et de tirer, mais elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait plus de cible. Alors, après un dernier tir dont le son bourdonna longuement à ses oreilles, elle baissa son fusil, et se releva.

Le sol ondulait de corps. Ses pieds s'engluaient dans un sang mêlé d'humain et d'aliens. Elle devait les retrouver...Elle devait retrouver ses camarades. Il fallait qu'elle soit près d'eux. Mais lorsqu'elle voyait leurs yeux sans vie, son esprit chassait aussitôt la réalité. Il devait bien y'avoir quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne la laisserait pas seule ! Et alors elle vit Terry, debout, adossé à un mur. Une épée plantée dans le coeur, les bras ballants et la tête penchée. Et elle ne put détacher ses yeux de lui, tétanisée d'horreur.

Elle déduisit par la suite, que si elle avait reprit ses esprits dans l'infirmerie, c'était que les renforts étaient venus la chercher, un peu trop tard. Les drogues l'assomèrent pendant quelques jours. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, le massacre lui parut lointain, comme si une année entière s'était écoulée. Mais la douleur était toujours là. Ainsi que la peine, l'impuissance, la culpabilité, la colère, le remords et tant d'autres. Sous son masque impassible s'écoulait un torrent d'émotions. Après une nuit blanche de souffrance, elle réussit à l'endiguer, grâce à une simple phrase.

"Tout est ma faute".

Si cette pénitence ne la faisait pas moins souffrir, au moins elle ordonnait ses idées. Elle répétait ce leitmotiv religieusement, et en s'infligeant ce châtiment, elle se promit de devenir plus forte et de ne jamais répéter les mêmes erreurs.

--

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Leya, interloquée.

- Vous allez être promue pour votre exploit, répéta le capitaine Gild.

Leya ouvrit ses yeux déjà grands, et bafouilla :

- Je, je ne comprends pas...J'ai fait de terribles erreurs, et je ne...

Le capitaine la coupa net :

- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Vous avez anéanti une firme importante du trafic Butarien à vous toute seule.

- Je n'étais pas seule ! protesta Leya.

- Il y aurait eu d'autres promotions s'il y avait eu d'autres survivants. En l'occurrence, c'est à vous que reviennent les honneurs.

Leya baissa la tête. Angela Gild était l'instructrice qu'elle avait le plus admiré au camp militaire. Sa droiture, sa force et sa dignité avaient toujours été un modèle pour elle. Mais elle se rappela les mots : "rafler les médailles", et recevoir une promotion devenait la chose qu'elle désirait le moins.

- Shepard...dit doucement Gild en posant une main sur son épaule. Je sais que vous vous en voulez. Mais vous avez été très courageuse. Rien que pour ça, vous méritez toutes nos félicitations.

Retenir ses larmes à cet instant était encore plus difficile que d'affronter une armée entière, mais Leya tint bon. Ses yeux brillaient comme des diamants fragiles. Son ancienne instructrice poursuivit :

- Vous avez toujours été un excellent élément, Shepard. Je...suis très fière de vous. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous...

Leya tremblait. Elle avait tant de choses à dire. Tant de peines à confier, tant de souffrances à crier.

- Non, capitaine...Il n'y a rien.

Enfin elle fut entièrement rétablie. Mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à être accueillie par une foule de flashs et de journalistes. Elle ne distingua pas tout dans la ruée de questions, mais ils parlaient tous du massacre de Torfan.

"Comment vous en êtes vous sortie ?" "Saviez-vous que les Butariens vous tendaient un piège ?" "On a failli soumettre votre cas en cour pénale, comment avez-vous échappé à la justice ?"

Le capitaine Gild faisait son possible pour leur frayer un chemin à travers la foule, mais Leya entendait chacun de leurs sarcasmes.

"Que risquez-vous pour avoir désobéi aux ordres ?" "Avez-vous entendu les menaces qu'a proféré le Major Kyle à votre encontre ?" "Certains disent que vous vous êtes servie de vos hommes..."

Leya se stoppa et se retourna. Les journalistes devant elle se turent et attendirent sa réponse :

- Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir. Je ne regrette rien.

Et ignorant leurs autres croassements, Leya s'installa dans la voiture.

Les deux femmes se turent un moment. Ce fut Leya qui rompit le silence la première :

- Quelle sera...Ma prochaine mission exactement ?

- Vous avez maintenant le titre de commandant de frégate.

Leya ouvrit grand ses yeux bleus. Malgré toute sa culpabilité, elle ne pouvait cacher l'honneur que lui faisait une telle promotion.

- Cependant on ne vous a pas attribué de vaisseau, pour le moment, poursuivit le capitaine Gild. Je dois vous avouer que bien que l'armée vous approuve, le ministère et un peu...réticent à vous affecter à une mission.

- Bien sûr, dit Shepard.

S'ensuivit un court silence gêné. Gild fit son possible pour reprendre un ton confiant :

- Par contre, j'ai discuté avec Anderson...Vous connaissez le capitaine Anderson ? (Leya hocha la tête) Il a dit qu'il participait à un projet expérimental, et ils cherchait du personnel...

- Un projet expérimental ?

- Il ne m'en a pas dit beaucoup, mais il semblerait que ce soit la mise en service d'un tout nouveau modèle de vaisseau furtif. Peut-être puis-je vous recommander...

Leya dit simplement, mais pleine de gratitude : "S'il vous plaît."


End file.
